


Telepathy Trauma

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: M/M, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Another Fargo experiment gone horribly wrong but with unexpected results for Jack and Nathan.





	Telepathy Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hurt/Comfort Bingo R8: telepathic trauma

Oh. My. God. He really, really didn't want to know what thoughts were going through Nathan Stark's head. On top of that, Nathan thought so fast it was making Jack's brain hurt, and then there were the fleeting images of things Jack really couldn't un-see. There really was not enough brain bleach in the entire world to wipe out some of the snatches of information and... Oh! Oh! He blinked hard at the image that flashed through his mind of seeing himself naked and entwined with an equally naked Nathan because that had NEVER happened. That was pure fantasy, which meant Nathan had fantasies about them being together... hot and naked, bodies writhing and sliding together, the desire building, slowly reaching...

The link broke abruptly just as it was getting to the good part.

Wait! What? Good part? What the hell?

Jack's head reeled from the loss of the connection. Fargo was frantically apologizing for the latest experiment gone wrong, looking as white as a sheet, while Nathan looked both furious and embarrassed, his complexion likely matching the heated flush on Jack's face. As far as Jack was concerned Fargo had the worst timing in history, both for zapping him with the ray that linked him to Nathan, and then unzapping him right when... Except that ought to be good timing because... The images came unbidden, caught in an endless loop inside his own mind now. Oh! That was so wrong.

Later, with Fargo still breathing and Nathan a lot calmer, Jack watched tentatively as Nathan came into his office and loomed over Jack from the other side of his desk.

"Well, Sheriff. Some of what you saw was top secret so I may have to kill you," he quipped.

"Yeah, and the rest was x-rated so I may have to kill you."

"Really? You seemed to be enjoying certain parts towards the end." He leaned onto Jack's desk to close the distance between them. "No point denying. I saw it all."

"What? No! Fargo said it was a one way link!"

"Don't need to be attached to a mind reading machine to know what you were thinking... Jack." 

His eyes stared deep into Jack's before deliberately dipping south, and, oh yeah, that was a problem because just the thought of him and Nathan writhing naked together was enough to get a rise out of him in a very, very wrong way.

Nathan smiled, pleased by Jack's reaction. he pushed back upright and walked away, pausing at the threshold and turning back.

"If you want to turn fantasy into reality I'll be home at eight. Bring a nice Barolo."

"In your dreams," Jack called out as Nathan smirked and left, "And what's a Barolo?"

At eight that evening he was standing on Nathan's doorstep with a 'nice Barolo' in hand, courtesy of Vincent, who had been extremely intrigued over why Jack would want this particular red wine. Jack could almost see the cogs and wheels turning as Vincent put all the clues together, wincing because the news might be all over town within a hour. His cell buzzed, announcing a text message, and a quick swipe showed it was from Lupo.

'You and Nathan Stark?' He could already see her evil grin.

Nathan smiled broadly when he opened the door, relieving Jack of the bottle... and his clothes soon after. And the whole town knew by the time he and Nathan had turned those fantasies into reality.

END  
 


End file.
